


Three Snakes in a Blanket

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Carpet Sex, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Light Bondage, M/M, Malfoy Sex Gods, Marauders' Era, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Slytherin, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Narcissa Black Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: During the last year at Hogwarts, Lucius introduces Narcissa to Severus and good hell ensues.*If underage, please do NOT proceed!*





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day back at Hogwarts, close friends Lucius and Severus were in their Slytherin dormitory. They were unpacking their trunks for the year ahead which it was their last year in Hogwarts before they set out for the careers they wanted to pursue.

The two Snakes were close than they were since they shared a very special Christmas at Hogwarts that led to the consummation of their little affair. They were simply two friends who had a whole bunch of benefits. Nor each wizard did not deny that their sexuality wasn’t of what applied to the Wizarding World when it came to relationships.

There was a silence that occurred between the two friends until Lucius had a smirk on his face and was itching to tell Severus the reason behind the smirk. Lucius had met a beautiful witch during the summer at a social gathering that was held by the Blacks, another respectable Pureblood family like Lucius’s family, the Malfoys. Her name was Narcissa Black and she was the youngest out of three girls. She was different like her sisters who had black hair except her having a mixture of black and blonde hair, it made her unique which Lucius found himself fawning over the Black beauty.

Unwanting to prolong the silence any further, Lucius stopped what he was doing before getting Severus’s attention. He smirked at Severus before speaking.

“Sev.” Lucius said silkily as he placed his hand on Severus’s neck which gained his full attention. Great, Lucius was finally going to tell him that he had met Narcissa.

“What?” Severus said with a snarl present in his voice which it made him sound like an animal that was desperate for sex. Lucius was used to being around a snarky Snake and an incredibly hot one.

“I met a beautiful witch at the Blacks during the summer. Her name is Narcissa.”Lucius smiled at the thought of Narcissa smiling at him as she walked past him while he stood with Abraxas and Lucinda Malfoy.

“Ugh.” Severus groaned. He never liked the Blacks since Narcissa’s cousin Sirius was part of the Marauders that banded together to bully him during his time at Hogwarts. Anyone with the name of Black was bad news to Severus.

“What?” Lucius retorted. He knew exactly what Severus meant but chose to go with it.

“You know her cousin likes to call me Snivellus.” The raven-haired wizard sneered once again with a hiss added to it.

Lucius snorted loudly but at the same time, he regretted it since Severus liked to hex anyone who laughed at him being called Snivellus by the Marauders. He was bracing himself to face a very nasty hex coming from Severus. Instead, he didn’t get hexed which was a first for the prized Potions student.

Anyway, Lucius began to insist that his friend was to meet the potential love of Lucius’s life soon. Narcissa was in the same house as the two wizards but was a year below them. It did not bother Lucius at all since Narcissa had made a habit of sitting near him and Severus at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall during meal and study times.

“Come and meet Narcissa, please?” Lucius whined as he begged Severus to see some sense and meet Narcissa. 

Lucius’s voice became of the whiny sort when he begged Severus to meet Narcissa properly since Narcissa had tried to talk to him but was received ignorance by Severus. Any witches or wizards who had the habit of whinging when things don’t go their way, Severus hated them with a fiery passion but it was Lucius that was the main wizard of the topic and he couldn’t simply ignore him when he wanted to. Lucius had an effect on him and Severus did indeed like that.

“Please? Please?” Lucius whined once again which Severus found it quite childish at that stage. Lucius Malfoy was supposed to be a Pure-blood wizard who had a high set of decorum and yet he was acting like a petulant child around Severus.

“Fine! I’ll meet her but don’t expect me to like her because she’s a Black.” Severus said darkly which his obsidian eyes even went a tone darker as he spoke.

“Thank you! I promise you that she is not like her cousin, Snivellus.” Lucius playfully admonished him that Severus gave him a deathly glare straight from his pitch black eyes.

The time had come quickly for Severus to meet Narcissa. It was breakfast time and that meant sitting at the Slytherin table where Narcissa could be there. He wanted to run as far as he could when he saw Narcissa Black approaching him and Lucius at the Slytherin table.

“Hello Lucius and Severus.” Narcissa said sweetly with a tart smile on her porcelain features. Severus raised an eyebrow at how she was blond like Lucius unlike her sisters who had black hair. He saw Narcissa sitting down next to Lucius who was taking every opportunity to fawn over her. For Merlin’s sake, Severus thought as he tried to eat his breakfast without Lucius and Narcissa flirting with each other.

“Are you going to eat your breakfast, Lucius?” Severus sneered which Lucius gave him a kick under the table to tell him to shut up and eat his own breakfast. Narcissa was smiling while she had some of Lucius’s locks in her hand before she whispered to Lucius, “Should we tell Severus now or later on?” Severus heard the whisper that Narcissa gave Lucius and quickly realised that Lucius was going to marry her. Well, he was wrong.

“What are you doing tonight?” Lucius piped up with a mischievous glint in his grey eyes while he held Narcissa’s small hand under the table. Severus’s mouth went dry as he stuttered. He quickly realised what Lucius was asking of him.

“N-nothing.” Severus said feebly as he fidgeted with himself while trying to eat his own breakfast.

Lucius had his hand on Narcissa’s inner thigh as he looked at Severus with a lascivious smirk on his face. Severus did not understand why Lucius was looking at him like a dog in heat. Then, he heard a sharp gasp coming out of Lucius when Narcissa ghosted her fingers over his crotch. Severus could feel a familiar fire igniting within himself as he watched his friend and the Black witch fondling with each other in the Great Hall during breakfast.

Narcissa broke away from Lucius and began to rub her foot against Severus’s leg, causing Severus to swallow hard as he could feel himself growing hard with the ministration that Lucius’s girlfriend was giving him. Severus could see that Lucius was enjoying the display that Narcissa was doing towards Severus.

It took a lot of willpower for Severus to not bite on his fist as he grew painfully hard while Narcissa continued to rub up his leg under the table until Severus finally snapped.

“When are you going to stop that!?” Severus snapped in a hushed voice which made Lucius chuckle gleefully as Narcissa gave Severus a wink and a cheeky smile.

“Never until you decide to hop into bed with us.” Narcissa whispered seductively and was sure that the two wizards groaned softly as she whispered to them. She could see that her voice had made them two hard and horny wizards who were aching for their release from her stronghold.

“I have a free period.” Severus croaked out, he was desperate for relief that was obvious in his school pants. Lucius nodded quickly which Narcissa got up and gestured the two wizards to follow her back to the Slytherin dormitory.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be sex ahead ye be warned.

After the three Slytherins got back to the common room, Narcissa made sure that no wandering First Year would enter the common room and saw them frolicking on the lush green carpet. She had also set up silencing charms to stop other students eavesdropping on them.

“Now Severus, sit in that nice sofa over there and watch us.” Lucius said huskily with his finger pointed to the plush sofa that laid close to the emerald green carpet. Narcissa was moaning quietly as she was getting wet for Lucius and was desperate for him to touch her. Severus meekly sat himself on the sofa with not a faintest slight to what Lucius and Narcissa were making him watch.

Wasting no time already, Lucius muttered a quick spell that divested himself and Narcissa’s robes, the Purebloods were now in their birthday suits. The Malfoy stole a quick glance at Severus who was breathing heavily at the sight of Narcissa in her birthday suit with a very large tent in his grey school pants. He smirked before putting his eyes upon Narcissa Black on the lush green carpet in the common room.

Lucius began his ministrations upon Narcissa by placing hot and heavy kisses on her pale neck. Narcissa was beginning to moan out loudly as Lucius kissed her in every sensitive spot on her neck, she moved her head over to see Severus swallowing hard and groaning quietly as he saw Lucius and Narcissa on the carpet.

He worked his lips down to her navel, planting more hot and heavy kisses as Narcissa clamped her hands in Lucius’s blonde mane tightly. Unable to stay still any further, Severus found his hand inside of his grey pants to attempt to release some of the painful pressure in his groin while he watched Lucius move his head in between Narcissa’s legs as he seeked out her sacred female place that no wizard except Lucius had access to.

The blonde wizard began to lick up Narcissa’s juices as he worked his tongue on her clit while Narcissa still had a grip on his head but pushed him close to her. Lucius continued the assault on Narcissa until her inner walls began to clench and more juice came out of her, she was beginning her orgasm.

“Oh yes Lucius yes!” Narcissa screamed out in pure pleasure as her back arched and her mouth formed an ‘o’ with her eyes closed. She then went limp on the green carpet as Lucius glanced at Severus who still sat on the sofa with his hand down his school pants. Letting Narcissa rest a little from her orgasm, Lucius went on to make sure that Severus was included in his activities with Narcissa.

“Touch her.” Lucius said hoarsely as he dragged Severus off the sofa onto the green carpet with him and Narcissa. Snape’s Slytherin robes vanished, leaving him in his birthday suit like Lucius and Narcissa. Once she recovered, Narcissa took Severus’s hand and placed it on her round but plump breast with a lustful smile on her face.

“Touch me, Sev.” Narcissa whispered as she looked at Severus who was again breathing hot and hard but he went to pleasuring Narcissa with his Potion-made hands. Severus began to knead his hands into Narcissa’s breast as his fingers made contact with her taut but bright pink nipples. Narcissa was already writhing and moaning under the prized Potions student’s touch while Lucius was stroking himself along his long and impressive length as he watched his friend touch his girlfriend. Lucius Malfoy was enjoying the sight before him.

“Sevvie, yes!” Narcissa again cried out when Severus lost control of himself and placed his head on Narcissa’s breast. Oh Merlin, Narcissa tasted so good – Severus thought to himself as he used his tongue in a circular motion upon Narcissa’s nipples. Narcissa Black tasted like sweet honey and caramel to the raven-haired wizard who heard Lucius groan out loud in unison to Narcissa’s moan.

As Severus continued to latch himself upon Narcissa’s breast, Lucius took hold of Severus’s hard length – it was large but not thick like Lucius’s length. Severus let out a sharp gasp as he felt Lucius stroke him while he had his mouth on Narcissa’s breast. Narcissa made sure that Severus was the main focus of their attention so she placed her hands on Severus’s back and began to rake her fingers on his back, leaving red marks of pleasure upon him.

Lucius and Narcissa’s attention upon Severus proved too much for the raven-haired wizard who let out a loud groan as he spent himself upon Narcissa’s belly and Lucius’s hand. He thought he was finished now but Lucius and Narcissa had other plans for him.

Narcissa pushed Severus onto his back with her hands, Severus was looking at her and Lucius with desperation and lust in his eyes, Lucius growled softly like an animal waiting to get his prey.

“Lucius?” Narcissa panted out as she pawed Lucius’s back with her hands.

“Yes, Darling?” Lucius answered with a heavy tone of lust in his voice.

“What should we do to Sevvie here?”

“Hmm, that is a good question, my pet. We should make him come so hard that he would feel that he got sent to the after-life.”

“That is such a good idea, Lu.” Narcissa moaned again at the thought of making Severus come so hard with her touch on him. It was going to be such a fun free period for the three Slytherins.

Severus was so spent that he ended up closing his eyes as he laid on the lush green carpet until he groaned out when Narcissa had her hands on Severus’s hardening length. As Narcissa was stroking Severus, Lucius was planting hot kisses upon the black-haired wizard’s neck and chest. To Lucius, the wizard that laid before him tasted of ginger and cinnamon as he tasted him on his skin. Circe, Severus was all he and Narcissa had wanted. Since Lucius met Narcissa, they often freely spoke of having a threesome but never had a willing witch or wizard to share it with them until Lucius saw potential in Severus Snape. He was a more than willing wizard who lost himself in the throes of pleasure that Lucius previously had put him through and Narcissa only upped the mantle on the topic.

A loud baritone groan escaped from Severus’s inner depths after Narcissa gently blew her air on the swollen red tip of Severus. She then impaled herself on Severus with her mouth, resisting the urge to gag as Severus’s impressive member was long and slender. The Black witch began her assault on Severus by bobbing her head down Severus’s length and was being rewarded by the loud groans that rippled out of Severus who had his mouth agape and had his hand on Narcissa’s head. Narcissa cupped his balls in her hand and gently squeezed him, causing Severus again to scream out loud.

“Fuck!”

A haughty but lustful chuckle filled the common room as Lucius watched Severus fall apart from Narcissa’s ministrations upon him. He was stroking himself over Severus’s mouth as he watched Narcissa suck his friend off and it was getting painful to contain himself as he continued to watch her.

“Mmm, that’s so good. Fuck!” Severus shouted once again as Narcissa sucked him while having a hold over his balls in her hand. Severus Snape was getting close to getting undone by the beautiful witch that Lucius introduced him. Narcissa Black was obviously Aphrodite in the Magical World and Lucius was lucky that he had such a high libido to keep up with her sexual demands.

“I-I can’t hold on..” Severus mewled as he felt his manhood constrict so painfully but Narcissa still had him in her hands and mouth. He began to shudder violent until Narcissa took her mouth out with a resounding pop from the suction. Lucius was pumping himself hard, with hisses coming out of him as he watched Severus explode.

Severus Snape was undone. The result of Narcissa’s ministrations made him shoot long and quick spurts all over Narcissa’s chest while Lucius roared and spurts of him shot into Severus’s mouth. He choked a little but ended up swallowing Lucius’s cum down his throat.

Lucius plonked himself down next to Severus who was panting loudly as the last ripple of his orgasm sent a final shockwave against him. Narcissa was not done yet with the day with the two Slytherins that laid before her.

She lowered herself onto Lucius’s lap while she grabbed Severus’s hand and placed it on her breast. Then, Narcissa began to thrust herself onto Lucius’s long and thick member with Severus stroking her pert breast. She started off nice and slow but Lucius started hissing with desire and want for her, she took it as a sign to thrust into him hard and fast. Lucius quickly grabbed Severus by his length and began to pump him as Narcissa thrust herself into the blond wizard. It turned into a rhythm with all of them getting each off.

“Cissy, you’re so tight.” Lucius snapped while Narcissa clamped his length with her inner muscles. He had his free hand to support Narcissa while he continued to get Severus off with his hand. Severus was the most vocal out of all the three Slytherins in the common room, they all could not care whether there were other Slytherins who happened to be upstairs getting themselves off from the noise coming from the common room.

“Oh! Oh!” Narcissa cried out with pleasure in her voice as her G-spot was continuously being rammed by Lucius’s length, Lucius joined Narcissa with his animalistic groans and his hand clenched her round bottom tightly as he came hard and fast inside of her. Narcissa soon joined Lucius in their abyss of pleasure as waves of their orgasm rippled through them, leaving them undone and panting on top of each other.

Severus Snape felt that he would explode by the erotic touch of Lucius and Narcissa upon him and his fears were confirmed. He saw stars as he felt every orgasm ripple through his pale body in frequent waves up to the point that he was left exhausted at the end of their activity on the Slytherin carpet in the common room.

The raven-haired wizard saw Narcissa and Lucius in a whole new light. They were sex in wizard form and their libidos had proved it which Severus liked about them. He was beginning to ache for them but the wards signalled that it was the end of the free period that he had before he had Potions with Professor Slughorn.  By the end of the free period, the three Slytherins had replenished their energy, cleaned themselves up and got to classes but Narcissa and Lucius were determined to do it again with Severus.

“Be at the Room of Requirement after curfew.” Lucius drawled in a soft tone into Severus’s ear before Professor Slughorn entered the dark potions room and Severus had to stifle a groan as Lucius’s voice was intoxicating. All he could do was to nod at Lucius’s request before Lucius went over to sit with Narcissa for the duration of the class.

Severus Snape was looking forward to tonight’s adventure with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black in the Room of Requirement. However, he was yet to know what the blonde wizard and the Black witch had in store for him, all he had to do was to show up like Lucius Malfoy requested him.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a saucy night with our favourite Snakes ;) Enjoy and place kudos or comments if you liked it! I appreciate the kudos already!

Severus Snape couldn’t focus during his History of Magic lesson, it was the last lesson of the day and the notion of Lucius and Narcissa hiding something from him was making him giddy with excitement. More like Lucius and Narcissa showing more of their adventurous sides off to him, an inexperienced wizard with the delights of the human body. Bloody Purebloods, Severus thought as he thought of the free period that he had with the blond wizard and the Black witch.

The free period was an eye-opener for the raven-haired wizard who hated socialising apart from being with Lucius Malfoy. Before he saw Lucius and Narcissa in a whole new perspective, Severus didn’t even know what sex brought to his body apart from Lucius introducing him to sex at Christmas time at Hogwarts. Free period had introduced the anti-social wizard to the delights of the female body, the thought of Narcissa’s slender and feminine body threatened Severus to go hard during his History of Magic class while Professor Binns droned on to his bored class.

Severus closed his eyes as he thought of Lucius and Narcissa being naked in front of him during History of Magic. He imagined Lucius touching Narcissa in the most intimate way by placing his hand between her legs while he planted steamy kisses on her chest. Narcissa was moaning which caused Severus to groan slightly that a Hufflepuff heard it and began to snicker with his Hufflepuff friends. The Hufflepuff was given a glare by the dungeon bat from Slytherin after he took wind of the Hufflepuff’s remarks. He cowered as he saw Severus giving him the death glare. After the Hufflepuff cowered away, Severus went back to his dream about Lucius and Narcissa.

He imagined Narcissa writhing and moaning out Lucius’s name as he rubbed her clit in a circular motion that caused her female juices to flow out freely onto the lush green carpet of the Slytherin common room. Then, Lucius moved his head down between his lover’s legs and began to lap up the flowing juices of Narcissa. Severus was definitely hard and it happened at a bad time, other Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs were staring at him with the tent in his school trousers. However, Professor Binns was oblivious to what his students were up to and continued to drone out the History of the Wizarding World in Britain.

“Uh Severus..” another Slytherin who went by the name of Aurelius Flint cleared his throat loudly that Severus quickly opened his eyes to see that his Slytherin compatriots and the Hufflepuffs who were laughing at him earlier, were staring at his erection in his grey school trousers. The girls in the class were enamoured at the size of Severus as they got a clear view of his erection from across the classroom.

A deep blush painted Severus’s face as he quickly realised that he got hard as he dreamed of Lucius and Narcissa on the carpet of the Slytherin common room. He swallowed hard that the serpent in his trousers bode farewell to the unfortunate end of the delicious dream that he had been having during History of Magic.

“What are you looking at?!” Severus hissed loudly adding a death glare to the others in the classroom. They quickly realised that Severus was going to hex them into next week if they kept up the staring at his now-flaccid cock from under the desk that he was sitting at. They went back to being bored of listening to Professor Binns as he droned on for the remainder of the class. Severus included.

Finally, the bell rang which signalled the end of the day and the students in History of Magic began to pack up except for Severus. He remained at his desk until the serpent in his trousers had calmed down and that he was to walk out of the classroom without a tent in his trousers.

Instead of heading to dinner in the Great Hall, Severus marched straight to the Room of Requirement that was nearby from the History of Muggles classroom. As he opened the door, he was greeted by moans coming from Narcissa and Lucius who were busy satisfying themselves until Severus came. Severus’s mouth went dry quickly as he saw Lucius and Narcissa touching themselves on the four posted bed with green bed covers until he joined them on the bed.

The serpent in the prized Potions student’s school trousers ached to join the Purebloods on the bed which with a flick of his wand, Severus’s clothes were thrown in a heap and he climbed upon the grand bed. He was pulled onto his back by Narcissa who was naked as her mother brought her forth. Sweet Circe, Severus cursed himself mentally as he found himself in the company of two very beautiful magical beings.

“Sev, very kind of you to join us on this fine evening.” Lucius drawled as he started to stroke Severus’s pale and lean chest while Narcissa was planting soft kisses on his neck. Severus started to moan from all the touching that Lucius and his girlfriend was placing upon him so much that he forgot about Lily. The thought of Lily snapped him out of his pleasure-induced stupor and he shot upwards from the bed.

“I-I can’t do this.” Severus said mournfully as he remembered Lily. She was his first love, he wanted to keep her in his life for the rest of his life. Lucius recognised the turmoil that was obvious on his face and saw to reassuring him.

“It’s Lily, the Mudblood is it?”

Lucius’s remark was rewarded with the angry glare of the raven-haired wizard who was furious at the blond wizard for using such a derogatory name that ended his relationship with Lily. The Pureblood quickly realised that the damage was done and tried to fix it.

“Sev, I’m sorry!” Lucius called out as Severus was about to get off the bed but Narcissa stopped him. Severus turned to look at his Slytherin compatriots in the bed with him with a mournful look that quickly was followed by a return of his anger from the thought of Lily ruining his time with the Purebloods.

“Severus, I know I see Muggle-borns as lower as Squibs go but I respected Lily,” Narcissa took Severus’s face and looked at him with a comforting look on her porcelain face. Circe, Lucius was a lucky wizard to have her. “But she chose to go to James Potter in the end.” Narcissa said quietly as she saw Severus’s reaction to her statement about Lily Evans.

“You can either move on or stay in the past, Severus Snape.” Narcissa spoke again as she broke away from Severus to lay in Lucius’s arms against the bed wall. Severus sighed, deep in thought about Lily. He had loved Lily Evans with all what his heart had but ultimately, the Muggle-born went for James Potter. Well, he had always known but refused to see it until the day he had snapped and called her the word that he told himself not to call her that name.

There was Lucius and Narcissa. These were Purebloods who had a staunch belief that Muggle-borns had no place in Wizarding Society and that Purebloods were considered to be superior than the Half-bloods like Severus. However, they looked soft and tender to Severus regardless of his blood line, it was like they forgot their views on the world when Severus was in the room with them.

“Now Sev, are you going to join us?” Lucius broke the small silence that occurred when Severus was in thought about his priorities with Lily.

“Yes, I wouldn’t want a perfectly good evening to go to waste.” Severus genuinely smiled which was the first time since losing Lily to James Potter. Narcissa giggled at her joy of Severus joining her and Lucius that evening in the Room of Requirement.

Narcissa made sure that time was not lost by planting hot kisses on Severus’s lips while Lucius soon joined her as he began to worship Severus Snape’s body. Severus rewarded them by moaning out loudly which Lucius smirked at the fact that he and Narcissa were doing things right.

It was going to be a good evening for the Slytherins in the Room of Requirement. With the way that they were going at, it was a good thing that the Room of Requirement was a secret room that had wards that blocked out the noises of pure passion and pleasure away from the eavesdropping and intrigued students of Hogwarts.


	4. Four

“Close your eyes, Sev.” Lucius said in a lustful husky tone when he brushed his hand over Severus’s face urging him to close them before Lucius and Narcissa could proceed with their plan to ensnare Severus Snape into an abyss of inexplainable pleasure that the human body can bring to an individual. Lucius took out his wand and did a circular motion that bound Severus to the four-posted bed in the Room of Requirement. Then, a blindfold was tied around Severus’s face to not let him to see what Lucius and Narcissa were about to do to him

Once realising that he was bound and blindfolded to the bed, Severus was vocal in his pleas to Lucius to unbind him and tell him what the blonde wizard and his lover was going to do to him. He thrashed around in the large bed in hopes that he would free himself but magic had been involved in the binding of him to the bed.

“Lucius!”  
“What in tarnation are you doing to me!”

“Hush, my pet.” Lucius drawled, his silky voice cutting through the suspense of the room that Severus was not happy about not being told of what they were going to do to him. However, Severus’s pleas were unheard which he could hear humming close to his ear and it was turning him on. Then, he felt hands trailing from his chest down to his navel and it was definitely not Lucius at all. Narcissa’s hands were petite and soft like a baby’s skin who rubbed the slightly black hairy chest of Severus, she was marvelling at how handsome he was under his Slytherin robes. She was secretly blessed that a handsome wizard was sorted into her house along with Lucius. She just had to thank Lucius to bringing Severus to her.

“Love, how does he like it?” The feminine voice of Narcissa reached the ears of Severus and it took everything for him to not explode at her touch. There was something about the Black witch that successfully had turned on the social recluse of Slytherin.

“Do what you know best, pet.” Lucius whispered before giving Narcissa a playful slap on her bum as Narcissa went to giving Severus the most pleasure that he thought he would never have. She began to lick Severus as she placed sloppy kisses on his neck, eliciting a groan from him as she tasted him. Severus Snape tasted like sweet honey and mint to Narcissa and she was left wanting to taste more of him while licking him down.

Lucius supressed his animalistic urge to ravage Severus while Narcissa spoiled him with her touch but what Narcissa was doing to the raven-haired wizard, he was resigned to lying next to Severus with his hands in his groin. He was enjoying Narcissa make his friend writhe in the bed with unsatisfied pleasure that was humming through his pale body. Before Lucius introduced Narcissa to Severus, he’d had been possessive over her and she had liked that but they had longed for a third partner to share their libidos with. Severus had been the right wizard for the job.

Narcissa moved her mouth to Severus’s pink nipples on his toned chest and began to suckle on them. Severus felt like he was a child once again but felt loved and wanted by the two Purebloods on the bed. He felt truly lucky for them to be in his life.

“Fuck!” Severus roared out as his nipples were being swirled around in Narcissa’s mouth, he lashed at the bindings that tied his limbs to each bedpost of the bed in vain hope that he would touch Narcissa but it failed so he resigned to his fate of exploding before Lucius and Narcissa’s eyes. A hot air of breath from Narcissa just did the trick for Severus who bit down on his lip as Narcissa reached down to grab him by his painfully hard member with her hand.

“Purebloods and Half-blood should not swear.” The sweet honey voice of Narcissa again trickled into the Half-blood Prince’s ears and he groaned in pure ecstasy.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Severus croaked out in his lust-filled voice while Lucius was stroking himself as he continued to watch Severus and Narcissa together. He then hovered over Severus’s mouth as he continued to stroke himself.

“As your punishment for swearing, my dear Lucius will give you a taste on what a Pureblood tastes like.” Narcissa said before Lucius let out another loud groan that came with several grunts as he let himself go and his seed spilled over into Severus’s mouth. Severus gasped as he swallowed Lucius’s seed and he had definitely tasted like a Pureblood should taste like but he was a male after all. Severus relished in swallowing Lucius’s product despite the salty and musky taste of a male seed.

“What do you say when you get rewarded by a Pureblood?” Lucius finally spoke but his voice was filled with desire and lust for his two bed partners. Severus moaned for probably the millionth time that evening when he heard Lucius speak like a Wizarding Adonis. It was pure bliss for the Half-blood.

“Thank you, Sir.” Severus said feebly as he was still blindfolded and Lucius let out a lecherous smirk to Narcissa who giggled.

Narcissa again placed her tongue upon Severus but to his member. Severus was breathing heavily as he felt that delightful tongue taste him in the most sensual way that was unknown to wizardry. Those sweet lips began to suck him at the tip before taking him into her mouth by his full length which Severus let out a groan that came out from the depths of his stomach. Lucius placed his lips on Severus as he shoved his tongue into his willing partner, wanting more of Severus’s taste like Narcissa did as she tasted his body. She was right, he had definitely tasted like sweet honey and mint. Perfect, Lucius thought to himself as he explored Severus’s mouth while his soft hands stroked the prized Potions student’s chest. Severus had started seeing stars before his eyes at this stage in his pleasure-induced stupor that was placed upon Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, the skilled Purebloods in the art of sex.

Narcissa’s head bobbed down on Severus’s length while she had a grip on his balls, signalling him that she was letting him fall apart at any second now. Severus was moaning and moaning as he felt himself getting near to the edge of the metaphorical cliff of pleasure as Narcissa and Lucius upped their intoxicating ministrations upon him.

The Black witch abruptly let go of Severus with a resounding ‘pop’ that came from the suction of her mouth upon him at the same time as Lucius broke apart from his hot and heavy lips on Severus. Severus’s balls constricted as he felt the knot in his lower stomach tighten painfully, he hissed loudly before letting out a heavy breath, bracing himself for his downfall at the hands of two Purebloods.

Severus Snape came hard and fast all over Narcissa’s face and breast, he groaned loudly as he saw the stars appear in front of him. However, Lucius and Narcissa were not finished because they were determined to finish off the night with Severus on a special note.

Lucius and Narcissa changed positions which Lucius budged his way between Severus’s legs. He smiled at Severus before positioning himself in the apex of the prized Potions student’s inner groin while Narcissa ghosted her fingers over Lucius’s hole. Lucius hissed sharply as he felt Narcissa’s fingers at his hole.

The blonde wizard covered himself in lube that came from the jar of lube that was summoned by his wand. He made himself slick in lube before handing the jar to Narcissa who had done the same thing. Lucius slowly entered Severus who was humming with absolute pleasure before Lucius’s libido caused him to begin thrusting Severus fast and hard. Severus groaned as his prostate was constantly hit with every thrust of Lucius. Lucius felt large and thick inside of Severus who winced slightly as he stretched to accommodate Lucius inside of him.

At the same time, Lucius roared when Narcissa entered him with her two fingers. She reached Lucius’s prostate with ease and a smile crept up her porcelain face as she watched the two vocal wizards who were in the throes of pleasure. Narcissa was definitely growing wet at the time, she moaned quietly as she rubbed the prostate of Lucius Malfoy.

It continued until Severus screamed out in pure bliss.

“I can’t fucking hold on anymore, I’m going to come!” He cried out as Lucius continued to give him hard and fast thrusts into him. Lucius growled as he came hard at the same time as Severus who also came all over Lucius’s chest, Narcissa had tired already after her rough ministrations on Lucius. She plonked down on the bed as she watched Severus and Lucius come apart. Thank Merlin for the fact that the Room of Requirement was soundproof and undetectable, the trio did not certainly need interfering Slytherins who wanted to know what the Prefect and his friends had gotten up to in the Room of Requirement.

Lucius summoned his wand that came to his hand before giving it a whirl that freed Severus and Severus felt unbound. He had expected the limp body of Severus to jump at him but he was met with the husky sigh of Severus who clearly had enjoyed the night so far. He pulled off Severus’s eye mask and saw that Severus was closed to falling asleep on him and Narcissa.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Lucius drawled, pleased with himself and Narcissa for taking Severus and turning him into a squirming mess on the bed in the Room of Requirement. The Purebloods’ job were done and Severus Snape was fully satisfied in the department of sex. It was a good thing that he had two Purebloods that were skilled and gave him the attention that he desperately craved since Lily Evans left for James Potter.

“Mmm, yes.” Severus murmured as his eyelids fluttered while he slept. His chest was rising steadily in match with his breathing pattern. Narcissa was gently rubbing Lucius and Severus’s heads as they slept.

The three Slytherins had marked off their last year of Hogwarts with a special night and they had officially become friends with extra benefits meaning that they were close to each other but they would come to each other if they wanted good and pure sex from each other. It would go on to work well within the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! I have finally completed Three Snakes in a Blanket! It's a catchy title but I love it, lol. Anyway, thank you for your kudos since I published the first chapter of this little story! I love you all :)


End file.
